Coleção de Drabbles de Fandons Variados: Naruto
by Lady Murder
Summary: Eram todos juntos demais para se separarem. 6º Sai x Sakura, para Benib.
1. Sasori x Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. O loirinho é muito disputado para pentencer a alguém.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**::**

**Por enquanto, presente para mim mesma**

**::**

**Sasori x Sakura**

Encarou-o em seus cincos segundos antes de morrer. Encarou a vida inteira dele, boa ou não, passar diante de seus olhos de marionete. Encarou-o apenas por um momento, antes de Sasori fechar os olhos e finalmente parar de ser imortal. Sakura não soube se sentiu pena. Sakura não soube se sentiu raiva. Sakura não soube se sentiu satisfação. Sakura não soube se não sentiu nada.

Mas, com certeza, algo embrulhava seu estômago.

::

_72 palavras._

**N/A: **Demorei, mas finalmente fiz a coleção desse fandom. Bem, galera, o de sempre. Peçam casais, digam temas se quiserem, exijam rated M ou K, exijam Romance ou Drama, ou deixem em minhas mãos. É com vocês.

**Reviews?**


	2. Sasori x Deidara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. O loirinho é muito disputado para pentencer a alguém.  
**Aviso: **Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Swiit Sawn, a primeira a pedir esse casal tão delícia.**

**::**

**Sasori x Deidara**

_Bum! Bum! Bum! _Sasori escutava todo aquele barulho que fazia sua cabeça estremecer de dor. Aquele idiota estava novamente fazendo bagunça. Explodindo coisas, explodindo artes. Sendo efêmero como sempre é.

Silêncio. Deidara não escutava nada e isso o incomodava. Aquele idiota só ficava lá parado, com suas coisas eternas e sem-graça. Sem magia. Sem barulho. Sua arte é eterna, ele é eterno. Patético.

As bocas de ambos se chocaram. _Barulho._ As línguas se buscavam. _Silêncio._ E o _bum!bum!bum! _era só o coração do loiro. E a falta de qualquer som, era apenas porque Sasori beijava Deidara.

Opostos se atraíam, afinal.

_100 palavras._

**::**

**N/A: **O fato era que isso era para ser uma ficlet, e não um drabble. Então acho que acabei nem passando o que eu queria passar D:. Perdão se não ficou bom. Continuem a pedir casais, coisas fofas.

**Reviews?**


	3. Gaara x Hinata

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu não ficaria enrolando tanto pra matar o Sasuke.  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Dama Perfeita, que me fez escrever sobre um casal que nunca havia escrito s2. **

**::**

**Gaara x Hinata**

Ela sorria, olhando para baixo, e ele franzia o cenho. Ela lhe estendia um cachecol, nitidamente feito à mão, e ele erguia, hesitante, a mão. Ela corava e ele ficava sem entender.

- Pra mim? – Gaara perguntou, para confirmar.

- Si... sim. – Hinata respondeu, ainda sem coragem de encará-lo. – De... de dias dos... dos... namorados. – A última palavra quase num sussurro, as mãos tremendo e o rosto cada vez mais vermelhos.

Ele segurou o cachecol, sorrindo levemente. Inesperado? Completamente. Mas... longe de ser ruim.

_84 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Eu juro que tentei, mas escrever GaaHina foi mais estranho que eu pensei. Um dia, quem sabe, eu faça algo decente do casal XD. Continuem a pedir casais, prometo não demorar. **Reviews? **


	4. Naruto x Lee

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence. Eu não ficaria enrolando tanto pra matar o Sasuke.  
**Aviso:**Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, que sempre pede casais-delícias.**

**::**

**Naruto x Lee, T, fluffly**

Em um baque, sentiu as costas baterem no chão. Abriu os olhos de imediato, para logo depois senti-los arderem. Praguejou. Como assim tinha acabado de cair da cama quando dormia tão bem? O barulho de pele em tecido o fez voltar.

A cabeça de Lee apareceu na lateral da cama.

- Naruto-kun? Você está bem? – O sobrancelhudo perguntou, tentando não sorrir. – Usando seu fogo da juventude tão cedo!

- Ei, não ria da minha cara!

Lee estendeu a mão para o loiro, que não perdeu tempo ao puxá-lo.

- Já que acordei, vamos usar esse tal fogo para outra coisa.

**::**

**N/A: **Pff, wtf, eu sei. Mas eu gostei, sei lá, é um ship que me diverte. Espero que tenham gostado. **Reviews?**


	5. Suigetsu x Ino

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Srta. Abracadabra, que anda me inspirando a escrever.**

**::**

**Suigetsu x Ino**

- Vem cá. – Sussurrou, com o cenho franzido, e ela lhe sorriu, afastando-se na cama para deitar no ombro de Suigetsu. Ele aconchegou a loira e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa, enquanto Ino acariciava-lhe o peitoral. – Você é linda, sabia?

No que Ino riu levemente, levantando a cabeça. Pensou por uns segundos, até que tapou os olhos do rapaz e fechou os seus próprios.

- Qual é a cor dos meus olhos?

- O quê? – Ele riu, fazendo menção de tirar a mão da garota.

- Vamos, diga. – Suigetsu suspirou.

- Azul, violeta, turquesa, uma mistura linda e brilhante disso tudo. – Respondeu, tirando a mão dela e ficando por cima da Yamanaka. – Satisfeita?

- Tenho que me acostumar com você sendo tão gentil. – E riu, para logo depois corresponder o beijo fervoroso do rapaz.

**::**

**N/A:**Oook, suíno! E eu não sei mais se ainda sei escrever com os personagens de Naruto, mimimi. Vou reler, sei lá. Ou não. Mas o ponto é que fiquei com saudades e a Abra ficou me instigando sutilmente a voltar. Espero que ela tenha gostado, btw. Deu mais de 100 palavras, mas whatever. Maybe i'm back, bitches. **Reviews?**


	6. Sai x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Benib, que pediu um casal que eu tinha esquecido que adorava.**

**::**

**Sai x Sakura**

Sai a encara e ela sente uma enorme vontade de socá-lo com o soco mais forte que Tsunade a ensinara. A verdade estava ali, jogada pela boca dele. Ele a decifrara completamente, enquanto ela apenas encarava olhos negros que aprenderam a ser inexpressivos.

- Você me ama. – Ele repetiu, apenas para ser irritante. Sakura não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada. Sim, era pura verdade, mas sabia que ele só iria rir se ela admitisse e a destrataria com alguma avaliação. E como que lendo seus pensamentos, ele riu. – Sua boba, é recíproco. Não precisa me decifrar para saber isso.

**::**

**N/A:**Estou começando a me frustrar com 100 palavras. Tenho que pensar em drabbles pequenos, porque esse era para ser um primor, mas ficou meio cortado. Só sintam a vibe, só sintam a vibe. **Reviews?**


End file.
